My Dove
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: Oswald former king of Gotham has it all but a certain girl catches his attention he forms a plan and kidnaps her now his friend Edward wants to do the same thing with her friend now the pair have to figure out how to escape from them but then the unexpected happens both girls end up falling for them.
1. Chapter 1

-Oswald Cobblepot-

She was sitting over at the bar drinking the usual, a gin and tonic. She was so beautiful with her long jet black hair and her emerald green eyes. She would come to the club often which was nice because I loved watching her. I had a plan. I wanted to take her soon. I wanted to make her mine, plain and simple. I watched as she smiled at the bartender, asking for another drink. I sat down at one of the booths thinking about how I was going to kidnap her tonight before she left the club. I then looked up and smirked, I knew exactly how I was going to get her. I'll use the end of my of my gun to knock her out.

That was when I noticed her staring at me. I wasn't sure what to make of this but the fact she noticed me made my heart race. I looked down at the table trying to calm myself. She was just so beautiful and she made me want to extremely dirty things. I craved her. I wanted to run my hands down her, to enjoy every inch of her soft skin on my fingers. I wanted to make her feel like she's a princess by worshiping her body, giving it smalls kisses. But at the same time, I wanted to show her who's boss. I'd make her scream my name. I thought about her laying in my bed under my control with me straddling her with those beautiful eyes looking at me as I...my thoughts were interrupted when I heard her say goodbye to the bartender. This was my chance. I quickly stood up from my booth and limped my way to the door to catch up to her. As I walked out I watched her walk a little ways down the street and began to follow her.

-Raven-

As I walked home I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I stopped and looked around but all I saw were cars passing by and the occasional passerby. I had just shrugged the feeling off and began to walk again when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in back of my head. Everything went black...

I awoke with a jolt, blinking a few times to get my vision back in place. This was not my room. I tried to move but found I was strapped to a chair and began to panic and struggle even more.

"Let me go!" I screamed out as I kept tugging the straps around my wrists.

Receiving no answer, I looked around the room. It was rather cozy, with a fire going, and candles lit which made the atmosphere somewhat relaxing. The curtains were closed to block the outside world, and there was a nice long table by the fireplace where a glass of red wine was sitting. If I wasn't kept captive I would be enjoying this, but because I was captive, I really wanted to get away from here. I heard a movement to my right and turned my head to follow it. There, in the doorway stood the king of Gotham, smirking at me.

"Hello. I apologize for keeping you restrained, but it's for my safety and to make sure you don't try to run." he said, his voice a bit raspy.

I glared at him not responding.

"Don't you ignore me!" he growled.

"What do you even want with me?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"That, my dear is a question with such a simple answer. I want you." He smiled.

That was it? He went through the trouble of kidnapping me because he wanted me?

"I want you to be mine. You will be obeying my every command. Please understand because if you don't it won't be pretty." he ran his fingers through his spiked black hair, making my heart skip a beat.

I watched as he walked over to me with those menacing blue eyes of his staring at me. I felt my heart race as I struggled even more to get out of the chair but I couldn't.

"Leave me alone! I would very much like to go home and forget this whole thing! And as for you, Mr. Cobblepot, I don't want to be yours. I belong to myself thank you very much! " Of course, this was all a huge lie, but he couldn't know that, could he?

To be honest the only reason I went to his nightclub was because I loved watching him whenever he wasn't paying attention. I loved the way he would get things done when something came up. I loved his spiked black hair, those crystal blue eyes that just took your breath away. I also loved the cute little limp he had whenever he walked and those fancy suits he would wear that fit his body so well.

The way he looked when i said that it was like I threw a dagger at him. It made me regret saying it. It... it made me want to tell him the truth... I lowered my eyes, sadly and said, "I'm sorry. That was really cruel of me to say. It was a lie anyway. I'm not usually known for lying. I do want you Mr. Cobblepot. From the moment, I first laid eyes on you!" When I looked back up, he was smiling again. God how I loved his smile... He pulled out a small knife, making me flinch, but instead of trying to hurt me, he cut the ropes binding me to the chair.

I slowly stood, rubbing my rope burned wrists, looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said proudly.

"You knew? How?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course, I knew. You coming to my nightclub so often made it easy to tell. And then the fact that you would watch me all night when you thought i wasn't looking. Oh yes, I noticed you sitting there at the bar, drinking your gin and tonic and running those beautiful eyes of yours all over me." He ran his fingers down my chest slowly, making my heart race and i bit my lip, trying to calm myself.

"The thing is, Mr Cobblepot, I will not be your slave. As much as I'd love to be yours, I don't listen to people like you." I smirked at him watching as he glared at me now.

"Then I guess you are in for a treat when you don't listen to me." He laughed.

"Nothing you can do will break me." I snapped at him.

I had apparently driven him to his breaking point. Before I knew it, my back was pressed up against his chest, the blade of his knife at my throat. I gasped and stilled before slowly lowering his arm and turning to face him. His eyes were icy and full of rage and his nostrils were flaring from his heavy breathing, trying to calm himself.

"We will definitely see about that then, Raven, is it?" He slid the blade down my chest. The cool metal felt nice against my skin.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I watched as he slid the knife around and I heard the tear of fabric. I looked down to see he was cutting my shirt open. I wasn't sure what to make of this. I was stuck between panicking and finding it really arousing.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt you." He said staring at my exposed chest as he licked his lips. "Oh, and please call me Oswald." I tried to back away from him, but my body wouldn't move.

"If you want me to let you go, I want you to promise me something." He looked into my eyes, running his hands up mu sides, lightly, making my breath catch.

"O-Okay...W-What is i-it?" I stumbled over my words.

"If I let you go, you are to promise me you won't run away or try to attack me. Understand?" I gave him a nod and promised him I wouldn't run away or hurt him. "Don't get cozy." He reached for me and pulled me close to him.

-Oswald Cobblepot-

"One more thing. if you don't listen to me, I'll kill your father." I said with a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah, because blackmailing someone definitely puts them in a good mood or arouses them" She said sarcastically.

"I'm doing it because I know you'll listen to me, so it won't happen." I growled.

She didn't say anything. When I looked down at her again, there were silent tears running down her cheeks. I had no idea how to deal with a crying woman.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head towards me. I felt hurt by this, but I wasn't going to let it get to me, not one bit. But I couldn't help it. How could I treat such a beautiful girl like her as my slave? No Oswald, don't let her get to you. I said to myself you want to show her who runs Gotham, you are the king and you will do what you want.

"Stop crying." I ordered.

Only she didn't. If anything, she began to cry harder.

"Stop it!" I barked out.

How was I supposed to have any fun with her if she wasn't going to stop crying? I sighed and kept her close to me I ran my hands down her back forgetting she didn't have a shirt anymore. loved the way she smelled though, it was like heaven. I nuzzled her shoulder, trying to calm her down. I closed my eyes taking in her scent. I couldn't help it she was amazing. She made me feel weak but I wasn't going to show this to her, I'm the king of Gotham and she will obey me. I waited until she settled down but I couldn't get myself to do anything with her. I took my suit jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes all puffy and red from crying.

"Let's head back to my place so you can get some rest." I picked her up and called for my car to be brought to me.

I scowled at myself for showing her mercy but promised myself that tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow I won't show her any mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

-Edward-

I was sitting at my table reading the paper thinking to myself about how I gave my friend Penguin an idea to take the girl he wanted. Then it struck me. Maybe it was time to take the girl I've been wanting for a while. she was new around here and worked for the GCPD. The only bad thing was she was related Jim Gordon. She was his niece. She was beautiful with her long red hair and her sky blue eyes. the dresses she would wear fit her body so well. Her name was Amber, Amber Gordon. So beautiful. I shook my head and got myself back together as I stood up and got myself dressed. It was time to go to work.

"Hello Ed." She said smiling at me as I walked past her. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up smacking into the door. "Erm..Ms. Gordon, hello.." I said nervously as I fumbled around to get the door open.

"Here let me help you." She came over and opened the door. "Thank you." I smiled at her walked in. "You're welcome." She giggled. Her giggle was like music to my ears.

"You have an adorable giggle Ms. Gordon." I blushed realizing that I'd just said that aloud. "Thank you Ed. Please call me Amber." She blushed as well. "Oh, right. Thank you... Amber."

I liked the way it slipped off of my tongue, smooth like butter. this conversation was quickly failing and I needed something to keep it going. Grasping at straws, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"What do a dead man, an emu, and a cruise ship have in common?" I asked smiling. She looked at me trying to think of an answer for my riddle. I waited for her answer patiently.

"I'm not sure. What do they have in common?" "The correct answer is nothing." I laughed."How interesting. I like that." She laughed along. "Really, you do?" I smiled.

"Of course. you are very interesting Ed." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I blushed and watched her walk off. Oh how I wanted to make her mine, I'd just got to make sure Jimbo doesn't get my way. Now all I needed to was set the plan up. Maybe I can invite her over to my place and drug her so she won't notice that I'll be keeping her captive. I won't let her leave that's for sure. She'll be mine, all mine. I hope she won't be scared of me. I can't help it I just want her so much I haven't had a girl in what feels like so long. Not after what happened with Kristen Kringle..I shuddered at that thought.

"Oh Amber, I'll get you soon my dear." I said to myself smirking "Very soon, you'll be mine." I began to laugh.

"what's going on here?" I jumped and saw Jim standing in the doorway. "Oh sorry I was laughing at riddle I said to myself." I smiled and walked out of the room.

-Amber-

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." I hugged my uncle. "You're welcome Amber, it's good to see you" He smiles at me.

"My parents say hello, by the way, they miss you. Why don't you ever come and visit us?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry Amber, I've been busy. I promise next holiday I'll come visit." He sat down next to me. "You'd better" I said, smiling."I will I promise." He kissed my cheek and got up.

"Want anything for dinner?" He asked. "Hmm, why don't we order a pizza?" I picked up his phone. "Alright, that works. I want a cheese pizza." he walked to the kitchen I order the pizza. That night, I was catching up with my uncle and telling all the stories I could think to tell him about what I've done with the family and all.

"Wow, it sounds like you've had an eventful life." He said finishing up his last piece of pizza. "Oh yeah, I sure have. But now I can settle down with a job and hang with you for awhile until I can get my own place." "Stay as long as you like, there;s no rush." He smiled at me. "Thank you so much. You know what I'm gonna go out and get you something!" I sprang to my feet and put my coat on.

"Oh you don't have too it's late," he said following me to the door. "I want to get you a gift," I said opening the door. He rolled his eyes. "Fine but be careful okay?" He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I will." I left the apartment the apartment building.

I walked out into the city feeling the cold air hit my face. It felt nice actually. I was going to find something nice for my uncle, a little welcome gift. Maybe a card would work. I smiled to myself, walking to the nearest gift store. I walked inside and looked around. I smiled picking at the gift cards looking for a good one to give him and as I did I ran smack into a human wall!

"Oh I'm sorry I d-" I looked up and saw Edward. "No it's fine, I didn't expect to see you here, Amber." He smiled at me. "I didn't expect to see you here either, Ed" I said shyly. "Oh me? I'm here to get a gift for my mother." he said pulling out a card. "Oh, how wonderful! I'm here to get one for my uncle, since he's been so kind to me." I said finding the perfect card for him. "He's the best isn't he?" He asked staring at my card. "He sure is. Well, I'll see you around. I'm gonna go pay for this." I nodded at him and walked over at the counter.

-Edward-

I watched as she paid for the card and walked. out I set the one I used for an excuse down and followed her out.

"Wait Amber!" I ran over to her. "Yes?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "I was wondering could you um come by for a bit? I was only buying a card for my mother because she's in the hospital, and I'm afraid she's not going to make it..." I frowned.

"Oh Ed I'm sorry. Of course I can make some time to come for a bit." she hugged me.

"Thank you so much. Right this way then, my apartment isn't far from here." I took her hand and lead her there. Once inside, she looked around my apartment room. It was rather cozy, except for the green light that flashed inside, but it was neat. Her phone buzzed and she asked me to give her a minute.

"Hello?" she answered. It was Jim. I could hear him. "Of course, I'm with my friend Raven right now" She lied. "Ah, okay. Well I'll leave you to it then." He hung up. "Sorry about that I didn't want to make him freak out about me being with you." She smiled

"Oh no it's fine. Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked walking over to the fridge. "I'd love some," she said, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

I grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle and bring it all over to the table."Here you go." I poured some in her glass for her. "Thank you," she said, taking a sip. "You're welcome." I smiled and took a sip out of mine.

"You know Ed you're really cute." She smiled at me. "Oh thank you," I blushed and looked at my wine. "You're also a very intelligent person and your riddles make me laugh." She laughed and took a drink.

"I'm glad you think that." I smiled and looked up at her.

After awhile she began to talk about how she was staying with her uncle because he offered a job to work for the GCPD. She was getting a little drunk. I could tell because her focus was off by a lot and she started talking about how she could apparently fly.

"That... actually sounds fun, Amber." I laughed. "I'm glad you think so," She laughed and fell off the chair. "Are you okay?" I asked rushing over to her. "I'm fine." She said laughing.

"Well that's good. Why don't you stay right there okay? I'm going to grab something." I smirked.I walked over to my counter and grabbed the syringe that was laying there. I headed back over to her and bent down to her level. I smiled at her as injected the needle into her neck. "What the heck...was that?" She asked looking at me. "It was nothing Amber, just close your eyes okay?" I said watching her nod off. "perfect." I said to myself. I picked her up and walked over to my bed. "Sleep tight my beautiful cupcake." I placed her on the bed.

-Amber-

I woke up and looked around. I was still at Ed's place. why was I still here? I figured I would have made my way back to my uncle's. I felt very drained, and still tired. I heard the front door slide open and Ed walked in.

"Good, you are awake." He smiled. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Oh you fell asleep is all don't worry I texted Jim, and told him that you fell asleep, using your friend's name." My head felt fuzzy. "Oh. Well I should probably head back to his house." I tried to get up but found that something was holding me back. "What the.." I looked down and saw that my hands were tied down.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." He laughed. "Ed, why am I tied up?" I asked, warily. "Oh, well it's because I tied you up for one, and two, because I've always wanted a girl tied to my bed. Three, because it was part of my plan. I wanted you, so I simply lured you here and it worked!" He said proudly.

"What..." I didn't know what to say. "Brilliant plan wasn't it? I thought so myself. I didn't know if it would actually work." He came over and held a glass of water by my mouth "Drink up you need it." I glared at him ignoring his kind gesture.

"Please?" He said with force. I looked away and stared out the window. "Fine, then be that way but I'm going to work, I'll be back later." He smiled and walked out.

But then he rushed back in with a roll of duct tape "But, to make sure you don't start screaming for help," he came towards me tearing a strip off. "Don't you dare touch me!" I growled. He laughed and came closer, sticking it over my mouth.

"Ah. there we go! Now, I must go before I'm late." he walked back out.

Well now what am I supposed to do? I sighed and looked around trying to think of plan to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

-Raven-

"Raven! Where is my drink I asked for!" He yelled from the other room.

"Coming Sir!" I grabbed his drink and walked over to him.

"Ah thank you." He took it from me and took a sip.

"You are welcome sir." I gave him a small bow.  
It's been a terrible few days Oswald has been treating me like crap I never really expected this from him. His either used me for pleasure or when he wanted food or drinks.

"You've been such a good girl for me." He took my hand and gave it a kiss.

"Thank you, sir." I blushed.

"Listen I think I'll go easy on you I'm sorry for my terrible behavior." He sighed and kept hold of my hand.

"Oh, sir it's okay." I looked into his blue eyes.

"I've been having a tough time running Gotham and trying to make it right." He squeezed my hand.

"I can imagine." I felt uncomfortable for a bit.

He then pulled me right onto him and started kissing me.

"O-Os." I tried to speak but he wouldn't let me his lips kept crashing onto mine.

I closed my eyes and decided to enjoy this time I snaked my hands up his chest.

He pulled away and stared at me I wanted more so I put my hands on his face and pulled him back into a kiss. I slid my hands up to his hair as I felt myself starting to grind against him. I heard him make a soft grunt as I kept grinding my hips against him.

"R-Raven." He moaned out then he placed his hands on my hips and tried to stop me. "My little dove you are being very naughty."

"I am your naughty dove aren't I?" I smirked as I kept trying to grind against him.

"My very naughty dove." He growled.

I then buried my face into his neck giving it small kisses and hearing him moan softly. I then felt a twinge under his pants I smirked and started kissing his neck harder.

"I didn't give you permission do this." He moaned out.

I then felt myself being lifted off of him and then pinned onto the table.

"You need to be punished!" He growled into my ear.

I felt my pants being slipped off his hands ran down them and I saw as he licked his lips. I felt his hot breath by my thigh I closed my eyes as he made a trail of kisses there.

"You call that a punishment!" I barked out.

Shit what did I just do. I felt myself get turned and soon my stomach was on the table. I heard a belt snap into the air and I jumped a mile high. I then felt it smack against my butt and I yelped.

"I'll show you a punishment" He smacked my butt again.

I yelped in pain but soon my body was finding it very pleasurable. "Oswald more." I whined.

"Oh, you want more?"

I could feel his smirk as he hit my butt with the belt again.

"Oswald!" I moaned out I felt my core throbbing now.

I turned my head to look at him to see he took his pants off hence why he was using the belt I felt my cheeks blush bright red.

-Oswald Cobblepot-

I flipped her around laying her on her back again. I pulled panties down with my teeth I watched as she stared at me eagerly.

"So, eager." I laughed as I looked at her dripping wet pussy.

"Oswald please..." She whined.

I couldn't help it but I wanted to tease her but the awaking inside me was telling me no more. I lifted her legs over my shoulders and took in her arousing scent. I gently placed my tongue onto her soft folds. I heard moan as I lapped up her sweet honey. She was wonderful everything I'd imagined she would be like. I moaned as I stuck my tongue deep inside her sending her into a frenzy.

"Oswald!" Her voice screamed out.

I couldn't take it anymore I slide my boxers off and straddled her placing myself inside and thrusting into her viciously. I gripped onto her hips for support I moaned out her name as kept thrusting into her.

"Oswald! Faster!" She begged.

I moaned as I went faster gripping her hips harder.

"Fuck Raven!" I moaned out feeling her walls tighten around me.

"I'm so close Oswald!" she screamed out.

I felt her release as she moaned out my name one last time I kept thrusting into her until I finally felt myself release inside her. I was annoyed at how fast that was next time will take longer I'll make sure of that. I liked it when things like this took a while it made me realize I was falling in love with her. I felt her cuddle up onto me I smiled as she closed her eyes she was truly beautiful but I wasn't ready to show her my weak side.

"That was too fast my dove you know I don't like it that way." I looked into her green eyes that had darken.

"I'm sorry sir." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine but I think next time I'll make sure you control yourself a little better." I smirked as I sat down in my chair.

"I don't know if I said this before but your house is so beautiful...the only thing I don't like is the head of your stepmother being in here." She mumbled out the last part.

"What was that? Well I'm glad you think it's beautiful but get use to her being around I like her here she needs to be reminded of how much of a bitch she was and this is her punishment." He glared at me.

She looked away I watched her get up off the table.

"Get yourself dressed and in bed it's late." I softly said.

I watched her walk out of the room as soon as she disappeared I sat there staring at the table. I got up and put my pants back on and made my way upstairs to check on her once I got to my room she was laying there curled up with my pillow. I smiled at the sight she was truly beautiful I was so happy she was mine. I walked over to my drawer pulling my robe out I set it on the bed as I took my suit off. I then felt eyes staring at me I looked up and saw she was awake watching me.

"Get some sleep." I cooed at her.

She put her head back down and cuddled right up. I put my robe on and slipped in right next to her. I then heard her phone go off I grabbed it to see who it was it was Jim asking if Amber was with her. Why would this girl be with her? I decided to go along with it I texted him saying yes she was her.

"Oswald what are you doing with my phone?" She mumbled as she turned towards me.

"Sorry I was checking the time." I closed it and set it back on the nightstand.

"Oh..." She drifted back off to sleep.

Her phone went off I grabbed it and saw Jim's text saying when will she come back? I wasn't sure how to reply to this so I sent one back saying soon. I then decided to snoop even further into her phone I went to her pictures and saw what I assumed to be her friend Amber. I then saw she had a few naughty pictures in her phone i smirked at them admiring her beauty. I saw a few pictures where she was with some guy must be her ex he wasn't her type anyway. I then pulled her close to me and took a picture of us together her cute half smile was adorable. I then made it her wallpaper to surprise her for when she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jim-

It's been a few days and I haven't seen Amber yet she told me she would be back soon. I went into work I asked around to see if they saw any signs of her everyone said no. I was getting worried what were her and Raven up to? I then rammed into Edward.

"I'm sorry Ed I didn't mean to run into you there." I said looking up at him.

"No problem Jimbo I seem to be attracting a lot of people lately. So what's up?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Amber have you seen her I know you two have been getting close lately." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, Amber no I haven't seen her lately but this Amber though she likes to venture off around Gotham." He smiled and laughed.

"Right last time she texted me she said she was her friend Raven then would be coming home soon." I brought my phone out to show him.

He looked at it carefully.

"Right then if she says she'll be back soon then she'll be back Jim no worries I promise she's probably getting her time in with Raven I mean she hasn't stayed this long before." He looked away from it.

"That is true I guess I'll give her a few more days then." I lied I was going to go out and search for her I had this feeling Ed here was holding back something.

"I'll let you know when I see her then now if you'll excuse me I got to analyze my work here" He walked off.

I watched him for bit first target him he is up to something.

After work I decided to follow Edward back to his place to see if I could catch him. I waited as I watched him lock up. He walked outside I watched him go down the street then began to follow him. Once we reached his apartment building I followed him inside making sure he couldn't see me. He walked inside closing the door quickly I came out from the corner I watched him from and pressed my ear on his door to listen in.

-Edward-

"We need to get away from here fast my darling." I said untying her from my bed.

"W-Why I just want to go back home please!" She begged.

"I told you I'm not letting that happen!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She cried out.

It took me awhile but I managed to break her in a way I'm managing it slowly.

"You better be now come on!" I rushed to the door.

"Don't you want to p-pack something?" She looked around the apartment.

"No not particularly we just need hurry and leave." I looked at her.

"Why do we have to leave?" She sniffled.

"Because your uncle is getting suspicious about where you are." I growled and opened the door and gasped.

"I knew you were holding back on something Ed now give me my niece." He pointed a gun at me.

"What me oh no she came to visit me actually" I walked out and behind him.

"Amber did you really do that?" He asked.

But I didn't let her answer I pushed him and grabbed for his gun. Once I got hold of it I knocked him out with it I smirked and ran off with Amber. My plan of action was to go see Oswald at his new place he got. I got into a taxi and said Oswald's address I held onto Amber.

"Where are, we going?" She asked softly.

"We are going to see my friend Oswald also known as the Penguin." I smirked.

We arrived at his place we walked up to the door I knocked on it and waited. I heard footsteps then the door opened I was not expecting a girl to answer.

"Raven!" I heard Amber shout.

"A-Amber..." Raven stuttered out.

"Raven! Who is at the door?" Oswald came limping over. "Edward pleasure to see you here with I assume Amber, right?" Oswald smiled.

"Correct I was wondering if we could lay low here for a while?" I walked inside shoving Amber over by Raven who was wearing a thong and a red and black corset.

"Of course, you can my friend I have some open rooms I'll give you a nice cozy one for Amber and you." Oswald looked over at Raven. "Raven show these kind people the room at the far end of the hall upstairs."

"Yes sir. Right this way." Raven said softly.

My he broke her in well can't wait to break mine in.

She walked us at the end of the hall and opened the door for us.

"Make yourselves cozy don't hesitate to call me when you guys want something." Raven smiled at us and walked back to Oswald.

"Raven wait!" I watched as Amber get out of my grip and ran to her.

She gave a Raven a nice long hug and whispered something in her ear.

"Raven!" Oswald called.

"Alright Amber, Raven here needs to get back to Oswald and we need to get settled in." I walked to her and dragged her back in.

-Jim-

I woke up feeling a pain in the back of my head I groaned as I got up. I swore under my breath because I lost Edward who had my niece to himself is now out there somewhere. I called up Harvey to let him know the news about what happened.

"Yes, Harvey Edward was the one who kidnapped my niece we need to find them." I said to him through the phone.

"We will don't worry my friend we will find him and make sure he gets locked up." Harvey said calmly.

"Thank you I'll call Penguin and see if he can help me out."

"Alright let me know if he agrees or anything." Harvey hung up.

I sighed and called up Oswald.

"Hello Jim my old friend." He said happily.

"I need a favor."

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need help finding my niece Amber." I looked around Edward's apartment.

"Amber hmm I'll see what I can do for you then."

I heard a girl in the background.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you I have a girlfriend now Jim."

"Congratulations Oswald." I smiled to myself.

"I know it's wonderful she's amazing Jim very beautiful." I could feel him smiling.

"I can imagine but call me if you hear anything on Amber okay?" I was getting slightly worried.

"Don't worry Jim I'll let you know."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone.

Alright Edward where did you take my niece at I looked through all his papers to see if he could've planned it out. I got nothing I tore his apartment inside out and found nothing that would help me find her. Her parents are going to flip once this reaches the news they would probably demand her back. I couldn't let that happen she was happy here with her job and seeing her friend Raven. Then it dawned on me her friend Raven could help me out I made one last phone call.

"H-Hello?"

I heard Ravens voice come through.

"Raven this is Jim."

"Hi Jim how are you?" She asked.

"Not so good Raven I need your help Amber went missing."

There was a slight pause.

"Amber that's terrible." She sounded like she was going cry.

"Don't worry Raven we're going to find her." I tried to say calmly.

"I hope so I'll help you Jim she's my best friend." She said with her voice shaky.

I then heard a door close in the background.

"Jim she's here with Oswald, Edward came not long ago please hurry Jim." She said quietly.

"What where are you sure Raven?" I asked.

"Hurry Jim please." She was scared.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm with Oswald please Jim hurry." She hung up.

"Raven?" I looked at my phone to see the call was ended.

I rushed out of the apartment building and into my car I needed to tell Harvey about this.


	5. Chapter 5

-Oswald Cobblepot-

Raven came out of the room she was in when she finished her phone call.

"So, what did you tell Jim?" I pinned her to the wall.

She gasped and looked at me.

"He asked me to help find Amber I responded with that I'll help out I didn't say anything after that he was just giving me the details about how he was knocked out and then could find Amber." She kept a straight face.

"Oh, really then why did you go into another room?" I growled at her.

"I needed to hear better couldn't hear over the tv."

I looked at her closely making sure she wasn't lying to me.

"You didn't say anything about where we are?" I gave her a stern look.

"I swear I didn't give out anything." She said quietly.

"Good girl now why don't you get off to bed." I kissed her and shooed her off to bed.

I watched her hips swung a little I smirked as I walked into the kitchen.

-Raven-

I made my way to Oswald's and I room I felt my heart racing. I can't believe I got away with that but I knew at some point I was going to be screwed. I was pacing back and forth when Oswald popped up with a bottle of wine and scared me.

"Why so jumpy?" He set the bottle on the nightstand.

"Sorry I was startled by a spider." I looked around "It was here I'm not sure where it went"

"A spider right I'll find and kill it darling." He opened the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"Thank you, Oswald I, mean sir." She smiled at me.

I watched as he drank from his glass I wonder what he was thinking inside his head.

"So, are you sure didn't say anything?" He set his wineglass down and stared me down.

"Yes, sir I wouldn't give that type of information out." i came over and ran my hands down his chest.

"Hmm you are so beautiful." He took my hands in his.

"Thank you, sir, and you are very handsome." I felt his grip tighten.

"I'm glad you do my dove my very naughty dove."

I watched as his smiled turned wicked.

"That's right I'm your naughty dove sir..but could you please let go of my hands.." I struggled a bit before he pulled me close to him.

"I know you gave Edward out missy I know you said he was with me!" he growled in my ear.

"H-How.." I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I was watching you on my security camera I heard everything!" He yelled at me.

"S-Sir I wouldn't do that!" I cried out.

"Don't even give me that bs I heard you plain as day! You are going to regret that very much darling! But right now, you're punishment is going to be sleeping on the floor." He tossed a few blankets at me.

"Ozzie..." I looked at him.

"No no don't you start with that crap with me you were the one who decided to spill that my friend was with me now Jim is going to find us and take him away." He crawled into the bed and crossed his arms.

I looked shamefully at the floor and put a blanket down to be a mat then laid myself down. "I did the right thing that's all that matters I'm saving my friend." I said confidentially.

"Saving her good luck with that because before Jim comes along I'm sending them somewhere else."

I stood up and looked at him. "Not before I do something about it."

"You are putting yourself into a deep hole missy." His voice was deeper the usual.

I didn't care I glared at him then I laid back down trying to get myself comfortable on the floor.

-Amber-

I was laying there in bed I was making sure Edward was asleep I wanted to get to my phone. I slowly reached for his phone that was on the nightstand. Almost there please don't wake up now I thought to myself I felt my fingers touch it. I grabbed hold of it and got off the bed and walked out of the room. I saw my uncles number so I called him. I looked around to make sure I was still in the clear.

"Hello?" I heard his voice.

"Jim it's me Amber." I quietly said.

"Amber, where are you? Are you really at Oswald's place with Edward?" His voice was quick with worry.

"Yes, I am it's true I'll give you the address hold on let me sneak out." I quickly ran down towards the door.

I looked around and opened the door to look for the address once I got I told Jim.

"Thank you, Amber, I'll see you soon don't worry."

"Thank Ji-"

The phone got ripped away from hand I yelped and saw it was Ed.

"What were you doing with your phone missy and why were you outside?" He demanded.

"I-I was...I was using it for.." I couldn't say a lie he knew he just wanted to hear it from me.

"You used it to call your uncle giving him the exact location of where we are now thanks to you and Raven I'm screwed!" He slapped me right across my face.

I bursted out crying I fell to my knees onto the porch. "I-Im..I'm s-sorry!" I cried out feeling tears slide down my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sure you are but now we have to find a new place to hide at!" He shouted.

I curled up and kept crying I just wanted to go be with my uncle. I then felt myself being forced up off the ground and getting dragged back inside.

"What's going on here I heard shouting is everything okay?" Oswald came down the stairs.

"Sorry my friend Amber here called her uncle and gave out your address." He growled at me.

"Don't worry it'll take a bit before they get here I can find you guys a new safe place." Oswald looked down at me.

I was still crying I hide my face by turning away from him.

"Thank you so much I owe you."

"Don't worry Ed need to owe me." Oswald smiled.

"So, what do you plan on doing with Raven?" He asked.

"He better not hurt her or I'll kick his ass!" I blurted out.

That resulted another slap to the face "Sorry for her rudeness there."

"All is forgiven my friend." Oswald laughed "To be honest I'm not sure what to do with her I can't think of a good punishment."

I managed to slip free and ran up the stairs to see her. "Raven!" I ran into her room.

"Amber.." Raven stood up from her sleeping spot on the floor.

I sat down next to her and cuddled with her. "Were going to get out of here I promise." I smiled at her.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Raven asked.

I thought for a minute how do we get out and away from Edward and Oswald.

"We are going to escape tonight when they are both asleep." I looked around hearing them come up the stairs.

"We will get in such huge trouble though Amber we can't possibly pull that off."

I looked at her "Don't worry we are going to make it." I got up.

"You are nuts we can't pull that off." Raven growled.

"Of course, we can now meet me down stairs within a few hours they'll be fast asleep I promise this going to work." I smiled and walked out.

"I hope you enjoyed your last time seeing her cause we leave tomorrow."

Edward grabbed hold of me as he said that.

"It was wonderful." I growled at him.

"Night you two." Oswald flashed a wicked grin at us and walked inside the room.

I swear to god if he hurts her I will kick his ass I followed Ed down the stairs watching the room disappear from my sight.

"No Oswald please don't hurt me!" I heard Raven scream I then began to pull and tug I couldn't let him do that to her!

"Let me go!" I barked at Ed as I kept tugging.

"She deserves it!" He pinned me against the wall.

"She doesn't deserve that!" I tried shoving him away hearing things breaking at her screaming.

"Sir please!" I heard Raven beg.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with what you did you are so wrong!" Oswald shouted at her.

I then kneed Edward in his bad spot I watched as he let go and fell onto his knees groaning in pain. I rushed to the door and kicked it open to see Raven knocked unconscious. Oswald was staring at her making sure she wasn't playing some sort of trick.

"Move away from her!" I ordered grabbing a vase for my protection the only few items that didn't break.

I watched as he backed away from her I looked at her she had bruises and cuts on her.

"Oh, Raven I'm so sorry he did this to you." I set the vase down picking her up.

"You better put her down right now missy." I turned around to see Ed by the door.

"I don't plan to at all." I glared him "She needs help no thanks to you." I shot a glare at Oswald.

"Set her down now." Oswald chimed in.

"No, I'm not going too." I saw Oswald's gun on the drawer I rushed over and grabbed it. "We are leaving and if you try to stop me I'll shoot you." I managed to point the gun a at both as I held onto Raven.

They stepped away as I walked out of the room and down the stairs I made it the front door and walked out. "Don't worry Raven we will be with Jim soon enough."

A few hours later we ran into Jim and Harvey who were on their way to rescue us by surprise.

"She'll be okay?" I asked.

"She's fine she's breathing I promise she'll be awake in the morning." Jim said laying her on the couch.

I looked at her she looked so peaceful now I smiled and covered her up with a blanket.

"Get some sleep I'll keep an eye on her." Jim said sitting in a chair and getting himself comfy.

I walked to my room and laid on the bed trying to calm myself down a little but soon sleep overcame me.


	6. Chapter 6

-Raven-

I opened my eyes and sat up scanning the room I was in. This wasn't Oswald's room where was I? I got up and walked out of the room to see Amber on the couch with Jim.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling sore.

"I'm asking Amber here if she remembers how she got kidnapped." Jim looked over at me.

"Please come sit down." She patted a spot next to her.

"How did I get here?" I asked walking over to sit down.

"I got us away and my uncle was on his way so he drove us back here at his apartment." She smiled at me.

"Oh I see sorry to interrupt you guys please go on." I urged them to get back to talking.

"Alright Amber go on." Jim said.

"I was on my way to the gift store." She went off into a daze.

-Amber-

{Flash back}

 _I walked out into the city feeling the cold air hit my face it felt nice actually. I was going to find something nice for my uncle a little welcome gift maybe a card would work. I smiled to myself walking to the nearest gift store I walked inside and looked around. I smiled picking at the gift cards looking for a good one to give him as I did that I rammed into someone._

" _Oh I'm sorry I d-" I looked up and saw Edward._

" _No it's fine I didn't expect to see you here Amber." He smiled at me._

" _I didn't expect to see you here Ed." I said back._

" _Oh me? I'm here to get a gift for my mother." he said pulling out a card._

" _Oh I'm here to get one for my uncle since his been so kind to me." I said finding the perfect card for him._

" _His the best isn't he?" He said staring at my card._

" _He sure is well I'll see you around I'm gonna go pay for this." I nodded at him and walked over at the counter._

 _I walked outside getting ready to go home when Edward came running up to me to ask if I could home with him._

{End of flashback}

-Raven-

"Amber?" Jim interrupted her dazing.

"Right sorry when I got there he offered me to go home with him because his mother was apparently in the hospital. That's when I woke up tied to his bed wouldn't let me go he did things to me.." She looked down at her lap.

"That's also when the texts came in lying about how she was with me." I chimed in.

"Alright how about you Raven do you remember when Oswald kidnapped you?" Jim asked me.

"Right I was at his nightclub when it happened I was sitting at the bar for a bit having a drink then I was getting ready to leave." I trailed off.

{Flashback}

 _As I walked home I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I stopped and looked around all I saw were cars passing by and occasionally some people that walked past me. I turned around and shrugged the feeling off when all of a sudden I felt pain in back of my head then my eyesight went all fuzzy then everything went black. I awoke with a jolt I blinked a few times to get my vision back in place. This was definitely not my room I tried to move but found I was strapped to a chair I began to panic and struggle even more._

" _Let me go!" I screamed out as I kept tugging the straps around my wrists._

 _I looked around the room it was rather cozy a fire was going, candles were lit which made the atmosphere somewhat relaxing, the curtains were closed to block the outside world, there was a nice long table by the fireplace where a glass of wine was at. If I wasn't kept captive I would totally be enjoying this but since I was I really wanted to get away from here. I then directed my head towards the entrance of the room to see the king of Gotham standing there smirking at me._

" _Hello I apologize for keeping you well restrained to a chair but it's for my safety and to make sure you don't get away." he said his voice was a bit raspy._

 _I glared at him not responding to him_.

{End of Flashback}

"Raven?" Jim waved his hand in front of my face.

"Right I walked outside feeling like I was being watched then I got whacked in the head and blacked out I woke up tied to a chair he came walking in apologizing for the situation I was in but it was for his safety and to make sure I wasn't going to get away. Then he threatened to get my father if I didn't agree to be his." I was trying to shove the flashback away.

"Thank you I'll head over to and tell Harvey about it then we will get go and get them." Jim got up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you so much." We both said.

"You are both welcome." Jim walked out the door.

-Jim-

I walked out and called for bodyguards to help keep them safe.

"Thank you for this." I said to both of them.

"Anything to help out." They both said.

I nodded and walked off to the GCPD to get Harvey in on this.

"Are you serious they kidnapped two girls for themselves. I can't even imagine Edward doing it I thought he was well innocent and weird not creepy and dark." Harvey looked at me. "Then Penguin I'm not sure what to think about him kidnapping a girl."

"I know it's crazy but they did and we need to get them before they come back for them."

"Right then let's get going." Harvey pulled out his keys.

I followed him out to his car.

-Oswald cobblepot-

"Ready to go inside and get them my friend?" I pulled up the handkerchief over my face.

"I am ready." He said quickly.

We opened the door to the apartment building and walked inside. We tracked them here after following them when they left which they'll pay for. We knew which room they were in thanks to me taking Jims keys which have the apartment number printed on them. Once we arrived at the door I could hear them talking from the inside. But we couldn't get to them just yet have to take care of the bodyguards.

"Hello boys." I grabbed one and slit their throat.

I watched Edward do the same with the other guard.

"Perfect now we can get to them." I looked over at Ed.

"That's right we can but I think we can do this in style." He laughed and kicked the door open.

Impressive I smirked and limped in.

"Hello lovely ladies did you miss us?" I asked eying my Raven.

"Stay away or I'll call my uncle!" Amber screamed.

I watched as Raven grabbed a butter knife and pointed it at me.

"Ladies please calm down it'll be alright." I singled Ed to drug them so they could get knocked out.

He went behind them using the syringe with the stuff in it to knock them out with. I watched as their bodies went limp and they both passed out. I picked Raven up and walked out the door with Edward now to go to Maroni's cabin that is abandoned due to him being dead.


	7. Chapter 7

-Jerome-

I was watching the tv when I saw that two beautiful ladies were missing what a shame I'd love to have them. Maybe I'll go out and look for them I had a wide smile spread across my face what a perfect idea. I jumped up from my seat and walked over to the door. I'll find them and they'll be mine! I laughed as I walked out the door. Now to ask around to see if anyone had a clue on where they were at.

"Excuse me have you seen those two girls that are missing?" I asked a random street person.

"No sorry we haven't located them yet we're working on it though."

"Right then." I walked away frustrated.

Someone around here must know where they are I crossed my arms as I stood by a flower store thinking. I then saw someone walk out with some lilies.

"Excuse me." I stopped them.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Jerome I've been asking asking around to see if anyone knew where the two missing girls went." I looked at him.

"Oh those two they're with Oswald and Edward at Maroni's cabin not far from here by the way my name is Butch why are you looking for them?"

"Because I want to make a deal with the boys to share the girls." I smirked.

"I see well good luck with that just go upstate a bit and turn right into a patch of woods with a trail." I watched as walked away.

So just go upstate a bit then right and follow the trail until you reach a cabin sounds easy now to get a car. I then grabbed someone dragging them into the alley I knocked their head against a dumpster and stole their keys.

"Thank you for your keys I have somewhere to go I promise I'll bring it back." I ran over to their car and got in.

-Jim-

I finally made it to Oswald's mansion as I pulled up I looked at it gave you the chills the way it looked so eerie. I walked up to the door opening it slowly with my gun in my other hand raised a little.

"Oswald it's Jim from the GCPD!" I rushed in aiming my gun around.

But no one was around that's odd I then went upstairs to look around.

"Edward! Oswald! Show yourselves!" I demanded.

I felt my phone buzz I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jim big problem those bodyguards you sent to watch the girls are dead and even worse the girls are gone!" Harvey said panicking.

I dropped my phone I couldn't believe but how did they..

"Jim!" Harvey shouted.

I reached for my phone.

"Jim are you there!"

"Yes yes I'm here I'll be there soon they weren't here at Oswald's mansion." I rushed out of the house and back to my car.

"Hurry Jim!" Harvey hung up.

-Oswald Cobblepot-

"Now what am I going to do with you dove?" I stared at her as she kept herself in the corner.

"Nothing that's what!" She spatted out.

"Oh I'm not going to let you get away with what happened missy." I growled at her.

She turned away from me oh she's going to get it. "Oh and by the way I'm not your dove! Never will be!" She screamed.

That's it I grabbed my belt and pinned her against the wall. "You asked for this." I whipped her with it. I heard her yelp music to my ears I gave her another good whip.

"Oswald!" She whined.

"You deserve this!" I whipped her this time with more force.

"Oswald.." She began to cry.

I turned her around to look at her delicate face with tears coming down her cheeks. I growled and slapped her. "Stop you're crying." I demanded.

She looked at me and tried to calm herself down but more tears came streaming down her red cheeks.

"I-Im s-sorry.." She choked out.

"You will be sorry." I sighed and kissed her.

Her lips were so soft I put my hands on her face wiping the tears away with my thumbs. I pulled away from the kiss and saw her beautiful green eyes staring at me. "I have to punish you for you running from me I can't just let you get away with it."

"I understand." She sniffled and looked down at the floor.

"Good now turn around and take this punishment." I twirled my finger in the air to show her to turn around.

I watched as she faced back at the wall I straightened myself out and snapped my belt which resulted in her jumping I smirked at the reaction.

-Edward-

We were outside enjoying the somewhat warm weather. I looked over at Amber who kept glaring me.

"It doesn't do you no good to just glare at me darling." I laughed.

She turned herself away from me.

I was suppose to be thinking of a punishment to give her but nothing was really coming to mind. I stared at her when I decided to try something out I walked over to her and ran my hands around her body.

"Don't touch me!" She growled and tried to move away.

I laughed and pulled her close to me and kept running my hands around her body.

"Stop it!" She shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand over her mouth sliding my other hand down to her pants. She squirmed and then bit me but I didn't let it bother me one bit.

"Just give up." I whispered in her ear.

I slid my hand down her pants moving her panties out of the way then rubbing my thumb on her clit.

I heard a soft moan come from her it was rather nice.

"Hmm haven't heard you moan like that in awhile." I smiled.

"I know you haven't." She said softly.

I moved my fingers and stuck them inside her feeling her wetness drip down my hand. She moaned a little louder it was amazing.

"I'm going to see how many times I can make you cum." I smirked.

She nodded her I felt her grind against my hand.

"Aren't we impatient." I laughed.

How could I punish her she's to cute I couldn't hurt her maybe this will teach her not to run away from me.

-Jerome-

I finally reached the cabin I got up to the door when I heard moaning coming from the back I walked over to check it out. I peeked my head around the corner to see one of the girls being fingered by who I assumed was Edward. I couldn't help but watch her moans and squeals aroused me. I backed away wondering where the other girl was until I looked inside from the window to see her. By the looks of it she was moaning as well I looked up and saw Oswald on her riding her. What a great day to come by and see them being pleasured I ran up front and stood outside of the cabin looking at it. Oh when the time is right I'll run in and make the deal I rushed over and hide behind a bush.

-Jim-

"We go out and search this whole city understood I want both of those girls found and I want Edward and Oswald arrested." I pounded my hand on a desk to make myself clear.

"Yes sir!" The workers responded sharply.

"Good now move out!" I yelled at them.

I singled Harvey to come with me I wasn't going to give up I plan on finding them no matter what.

"Don't worry Jim we will find them and throw the suckers in jail." Harvey got into his car and I got into the passenger seat.

"I hope we find them." I sighed.

"We will I promise." Harvey started the car up.

I looked out the window hoping they were okay.


	8. Chapter 8

-Raven-

{Couple weeks later}

I watched as the boys walked outside to get some fresh air. I hated being stuck inside wait no correct that I hate being here...or did I? I mean I've noticed no matter how harsh Oswald can be on me I find myself falling in love with him. Well he's not as harsh as he used to be but it doesn't help me with my feelings I've been getting for him.

"Raven I have a plan to escape!" Amber came running over to me.

"Shh they could probably hear us." I looked over as they were standing outside in the back.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside a room.

"Since they're outside in the back we can easily sneak out through the front it'll be easy we can make a run for it they'll be too behind to catch up with us." She said excitedly.

"Amber that is completely insane we could never make that plan work." I said trying to wrap my head around the idea.

"I think it will work out perfectly."

"What will work out perfectly?"

We jumped and looked over to see Oswald standing there looking at us.

"Umm.." I tried to find something to say but nothing was coming out.

"Getting dinner ready for later." Amber chimed in.

"Right then." He walked away.

"That was a close one." I sighed.

"It was."

We listened for him to go back outside.

"Alright let's wait a bit then leave." I said walking out of the room.

"Sounds good to me." She walked out and watched the boys walk around outside in the back.

"Let's plan it tonight it'll be more easier." I said smirking.

"Oh good idea cause then it'll be harder for them to see us if they catch us leaving." She snapped her fingers.

"Exactly!" I agreed with her.

They walked into the kitchen area to get dinner prepared for tonight.

"Smells great ladies." They both walked over.

"Good I'm glad it does its just soup not the best but it'll fill you up." I said smiling.

"I'm sure it'll taste great." They smiled back.

"I hope so it's my father's recipe." I said stirring it.

"Alright we will leave you two." They smiled and walked off to the table.

Few minutes later the soup was ready we brought out them and proud some into their bowls.

"We had some in the kitchen we figured you two could talk about things so we will be out of the way." I smiled and walked over to Amber.

"Let's make a break for it slowly." She whispered to me.

We watched as the eat away at the soup as we made our way towards the door. Almost there so close to freedom I put my hand on the door knob my heart racing as I opened the door. We rushed out of the house and into the woods.

"Ah we made it!" She laughed excitedly.

"Yes we did!" I said slowing down a bit.

"Don't get tired n-" I heard her smack into someone.

"Ah it's about time ladies I've been waiting for you two!" I heard a deep voice say.

"Shit Amber we need to turn back!" I yelled but it was to late he grabbed her around the waist.

"Now it's your turn!" He yelled.

I turned back around and ran back to the cabin.

"Run!" I heard Amber scream.

I kept running until I made it back with them outside looking for us. I fell to the ground catching my breathe I heard them run over.

"Where's Amber?" Edward asked.

"Back.." I pointed at the woods "In there." I began to cry cause I left her with some stranger.

"So she made it free but you decided to come back?" Oswald seemed confused by this.

"Someone was…" I couldn't even finish I felt so bad. "A man was..i-in t-ther-there...h-he r-ran off with h-her." I cried out.

"Ah shhh it's okay we can get her back." Oswald said softly as he placed his tux jacket over me.

"I hope so.." Edward said nervously.

"Don't worry my friend we can get her back." Oswald lead us inside.

"Good I don't want some random stranger having her." Edward glared at me.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't know there was gonna be someone out there…" I sniffled.

"Should've thought of that before you two decided to run away from us!" Edward yelled.

"Ed please I'll handle her you get some rest." Oswald looked at him.

"Right I'll do that." Edward walked off.

Great I'm huge trouble for letting this plan go through not to mention having Amber get caught by someone. I sighed and awaited my punishment except I didn't get anything I looked up and Oswald was sitting in a chair.

"Sir…" I walked over to him.

"Raven why after all this time do you keep trying to escape? It hurts me because I care for you my dove." He takes my hands in his.

"You care for me?" I felt my heart race.

"My dove I'm falling in love with you." He smiled at me.

Falling in love with me...I couldn't believe it to think I was crazy for falling in love with him.

"I'm falling in love with you as well." I blurted out.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes I am.." I looked at him nervously.

"Wow…" He was sure what else to say.

We stood there in silence for awhile just staring at each other not knowing what to say but I ended up going over to him where i kissed him.

"You are my world Raven." He said softly.

-Jerome-

"Stop squirming doll it won't get you anywhere." I growled at her as I shoved her inside a house I took over.

"Aye you could at least be a little more easy on me here." She glared at me.

"Nah I rather not be to bad your friend couldn't make it with us I could've had a heck of a time with you both." I laughed and watched as she backed into a corner.

"I'm glad she ran back you ruined our plan to be free i am tired of being kidnapped i just want to be home!" She screamed at me.

"Listen I was going to allow you to see your uncle Jim is it yeah I've meet him." I smirked at her.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Of course as long as you don't tell him you are with me." I went over to her.

"I swear I won't tell! Please let me go see my uncle!" She begged.

"Alright I'll walk you down to the GCPD." I sighed and walked over to the door.

She ran over as I opened the door "Alright here's the deal I take you to see him but you must come back to me or i'll walk in there and kill him." I looked at her making sure I got my point across.

"I understand sir." She nodded her head.

"Alright off we go then."

We walked to the GCPD building I knew Jim was working today because I saw him there talking to his pal Harvey not doubt it was probably about her and her friend. I took her up front and watched her run inside I'm not sure what made me do such a kind act like this but it happened. She looked so happy to be around him again but that doesn't matter she's mine. I waited an hour or so outside hiding in the alley by the building and she finally came out.

"It's about time doll." I grabbed her.

"I'm sorry sir I was telling him information about where Raven is at so they can get her is all." She said softly.

"Hmm come on let's head back and wait until your friend is back." I took her hand and we walked back to my little home.

"Okay…" she followed him back home.

"Sure it won't take long for her to come back so we can have her." I said entering the house.

"True im sure it wont I bet they're on there way to get her now." She smiled.

"Oh good now get some rest i'll work with you later." I lead her to my room.

I watched as she crawled into bed and got cozy she was beautiful how could they just hog her from me? It wasn't fair at all so im glad I got her when i did what a great idea it was to go there gave me one of them but soon I will have the other.

"And by the way gorgeous my name is Jerome."


	9. Chapter 9

-Raven-

I awoke to a loud banging noise at the door I turned to see that Oswald was getting up to go look.

"Be careful." I watched as he walked out.

I then heard the door slam onto the ground I got up and ran out to see what happened.

"Jim…" I tilted my head as he stood there with his gun pointed at Oswald and Edward.

"Raven thank god you are okay." He seemed relieved.

"What...how did you find out where I was?" I slowly walked over.

"Amber told me she came by yesterday and told me that you were here now go outside and stay in the car. Oswald and Edward you two are under arrest for kidnapping." Jim walked over and grabbed Oswald and cuffed him.

"Raven darling…" Oswald said with panic in his voice.

I turned away keeping my tears back as I walked to the car. I then saw Edward try and run away but Jim jumped on him.

"Not this time Ed." He cuffed him.

"Jim you are making a big mistake!" Oswald growled as he got shoved in the back of the car with Ed.

"Raven do you have anywhere to stay once we arrive back at the city?" He asked.

"My apartment that's about it." I said quietly.

"Alright I will drop you off first then." He got the car started and off we went.

The ride back was full of tension that it made my stomach go into knots I could feel Oswald's stare they were daggers piercing into your soul. I felt so relieved when Jim dropped me off at my apartment.

"Thank you Jim it feels good to be home finally." I smiled.

"I can imagine it does." He smiled back.

"I'll see you around Jim im going to head inside." I hugged him then turned and walked inside.

I stood by the window and watched as they drove off with my Oswald. I made a mental note to stop by the GCPD building later to see Oswald I planned to help him escape along with Edward.

-Oswald-

"Amber ratted us out Ed how can you still love her for betraying us like that?" I said glaring at him.

"I dont think she meant to rat us out she could have been forced to say it." He said crossing his arms.

"Forced do you actually think that? She hated us Ed of course she would escape with some man who took her and come to rat on us!" I growled.

"She loved me Oswald I know she did!" He yelled.

"Ha thats funny Ed really do you honestly think she loved you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh and you actually think Raven loved you?" He snapped at me.

"She does she told me herself after i admitted to her that i love her!" I turned away from him.

"Well you two cut it out!" Jim came by and stood in front of the cell we were in.

I ignored him and sat on the bench with my arms crossed staring at the floor.

"You two will be staying overnight for now then we will be sending you two off to blackgate prison"

"Prison…." Edward got up and stared at Jim.

"What no no I can't be sent there!" I jumped up and ran over towards Ed.

Jim just smirked and walked away.

"JIM! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted at him.

"We need to escape tonight." Edward said looking at me.

"Well you are in luck boys because I will be helping you out tonight." Raven ran over to the cell.

"Raven my love!" I said trying to reach her hand with mine.

"Dont worry I'll get you out tonight." she took my hand into hers.

I kept a good grip on it "Please Raven I dont want go to prison." i looked at her with pure terror in his eyes.

"I know my love I will get you out I have the key to the cell." She smiled as she pulled it out.

"Wonderful my dove thank you for helping." I kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"How did you even get the key?" Edward asked.

"Easily since Amber still works here I got it from her which wasn't the greatest idea to visit her…" She looked away.

"Why what happened my dove?" I asked.

"Lets just say the person she is with...it doesn't matter I have the key so I will be breaking you guys out tonight."

I tilted my head giving her a confused look wanting to know what happened.

"Alright sounds good we will see you tonight then." Edward smiled.

"I have to go now." She let go of my hand and walked off.

-Jerome-

"I cant believe they got arrested!" Amber shouted at me.

"Well it was expected since you told Jim where Raven was." I said looking at her.

"Well...yeah..good point.."

"Yes it is a good point darling but i must say Raven is quite the girl." I smirked.

"I heard sir.." She looked away.

"Dont need to be jealous my love you are my favorite." I kissed her cheek.

"Im not jealous." She smiled at me.

"Good now when your friend is done getting them out we get her and keep her for good." I laughed.

"I dont know if that plan will work out very well sir.."

"It better happen or you will be in trouble." I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"I'll make sure it happens then sir." She said nervously.

"Good you better missy." I let go of her.

Something about her made me feel relaxed like I wasnt myself around her I was a different person no matter how hard i try to be who I was I couldn't bare to let her see how crazy I actually was.

"Ill get her to come.." She looked at me.

"I believe you." I smiled at her.

"Good." She giggled.

"Get going then i need you with her." I growled.

"Yes sir!" She rushed off.

I watched as she ran off I couldn't believe out of all the people in the world I ended up with one who makes me feel normal.

-Amber-

"Are you sure this plan will work out?" I looked at Raven.

"Yes I know it will because you will be my distraction." She smiled at me.

"Distraction?" I gave her a confused look.

"Thats right dear you will be my distraction i need you to distract whoever is there while I unlock the cell door.

"Umm well alright.." I wasnt sure what to think.

"Good glad you agree." She said messing around with the key.

"So why do you want to help them get out i mean they did kidnap us and all."

"Amber really you are still with someone who kidnapped you plus I know that you have feelings for Edward." She glanced up at me.

"What me? no i dont.." I looked away.

"Yes you do dont deny it."

"Uh…" I wasnt sure what else to say.

"I know you do so dont go there missy." She smirked.

"Oh are you sure you are doing this for me? Or are you really doing it because you have feelings for Oswald."

"I dont have feelings for Oswald." She said quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah i'm sure I dont have feelings for him." She stopped playing with the key.

"Right I don't believe you." I laughed.

"That's okay I wouldn't believe me either." She giggled.

"Get some rest you need to be able to focus tonight." I said to her.

"Yeah I can spare a nap." She laid down on the couch.

"Good." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and closed her eyes turning to face the couch. I couldn't take her away from Oswald but if I didnt bring her back with me i would be in trouble. I had a choice to make here dont bring her and get in trouble or do and not get in trouble..


	10. Chapter 10

-Oswald-

"She will come Ed i promise." I said with slight panic in my voice.

"It's late she is suppose to be here by now." He said looking around.

"Be patient she'll be here." I said giving him a annoyed look.

Just then I saw her running over I jumped up from the bench I was sitting on and limped over to the cell door.

"Dove!" I said excitedly.

"Hello my love." She said smirking.

"Is it time?" Ed said impatiently.

"Im waiting for my distraction." She giggled.

"Distraction?" I tilted my head.

"Oh yes it will be great." She turned around.

Just then a great ball of smoke flooded the room then a voice came through.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, good evening i am here to show you all some lovely magic tricks."

It took me a minute to realize that it was Amber who did that.

"These better be good miss." One of the officers said.

"I promise cutie these will be good." Amber smirked.

"Amber…" Ed softly said.

"For my first trick i'll make someone disappear and I don't mean just the cheesy disappearing act I mean it so who shall be my brave soul?" She laughed.

"I-I will go." Another officer spoke up and walked over.

"Perfect." Amber said.

I turned my attention back to Raven who was watching still.

"Darling...please is it time?" I whined.

"Hold on my penguin not just yet." She turned and looked at me.

"See folks he is gone completely not even in this building in fact if look out the doors you will see him!" Amber turned and pointed at the doors and to everyone's surprise there was that one officer who was very confused.

"Now for my greatest magic trick of all I will now put you all to sleep." Amber looked around.

"To sleep? yeah right no one can actually do that." Jim said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Watch me." Amber looked at Raven and winked.

"Here you are going to need these." Raven pulled out some masks and handed them over to us.

I looked at her and put it on then handing Ed the second one I looked over at Amber who put one on.

"why the mask?" Jim asked.

"Dramatic effect." Amber laughed "Now for my lovely trick!" She pulled out two round shaped things.

Next thing you know the whole building was filling up with bluish smoke and one by one each officer knocked right out. Then Raven unlocked the cell door I ran out along with Ed.

-Amber-

Once we all made it outside we pulled our masks off and threw them on the ground i sighed as I watched Oswald and Raven kiss each other.

"Raven I need you to run away with Oswald somewhere that isn't Gotham you need to hide or Jerome will come after you." I walked up to her.

"What that wasn't part of the deal we made." She glared at me.

"I know it wasn't but he made it after you left I'm sorry but you two need to leave."

"We aren't leaving Amber Gotham is our home and I'm not giving up on being it's queen." I crossed my arms.

"Fine but if he comes after you I won't be able to stop him." I sighed and walked over to Ed.

"Amber...please don't leave me.." He grabbed me and hugged me.

"I have to Ed or he won't stop I need to hurry back now...Im sorry." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

-Jerome-

"What do you mean she got away!" I slapped Amber.

"She escaped with Oswald too quickly when I dropped the knock out gas I ran where i last saw her and she wasnt there im sorry." She started crying.

"I gave you one job!" I growled at her.

"Jerome im sorry!" She dropped to the ground and hugged my legs.

"Oh you will be doll you will be." I laughed.

She looked up at me while crying.

"I want you over my lap now!" I ordered her as i sat down on a chair.

"Yes sir!" She ran over and leaned onto my lap.

I put on my black latex gloves then gave her butt a nice squeeze I smirked when I heard her groan.

"Now my love I'm going to make you sorry." I lifted my hand in the air and slapped her hard on the butt to where she screeched.

"Wonderful darling let's make you do that again." I grinned and slapped her butt again as she screamed.

"Jerome please!" She screamed as I hit her again.

"Just a few more hits missy." I licked my lips and smacked her butt again.

"Jerome!" She cried out.

"Alright fine i'm done go lay down." I sighed and watched her get off and walk over to the couch.

She curled up and cried into the pillow I sat there and watched feeling this pang of guilt run through me which never happens to me what is she doing to me?

"Darling im sorry…" I walked over to her.

She tried to move away from me but I was quick I laid next to her and pulled her close to me. "Darling shh dont cry Im sorry."

"Jerome…" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry i took my anger out on you." I cuddled her.

She turned and faced me. "Are you really sorry?"

"I am I promise." I kissed her gently.

She looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead "I'll forgive you just this once Jerome but let that anger out on me again...then I will leave you.

"I won't let that happen I promise." I smiled at her.

"Good." She returned the smile.

-Raven-

"Im not going to let us leave Oswald you worked to hard to become king i am not going to let some ginger freak run us out of this city just because he wants me!" I shouted at him.

"Do not shout at me!" He growled at me.

"Oswald! I will shout at you all I want!" I shoved him

"Will you two focus on how we are going to get Amber away from Jerome!" Ed shouted over top of us.

We both looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Ed frowned.

"It's okay Ed we will get her back." I say giving him a reassuring look.

"I believe you." Ed sighed and sat down.

"We all just need to calm down." I looked at the both of them.

"Fine but if he takes you I won't come and save you."

i glared over at Oswald and ran off outside I had the urge to just murder someone in cold blood I can't believe he said that to me! I screamed in rage and ran off to the car I needed a night out I know I'll go to Jims.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Jim I just really needed away from Oswald." I sighed.

"No problem Raven but what happened if you don't mind me asking." He sat down on the chair.

"He said something...and it hurt..I didn't think he would say it to me I mean he told me if Jerome got me he wouldn't come and get me." I teared up and looked at him.

"I don't think he meant it Raven." Jim said smiling at me.

"I highly doubt that just to think I loved him." I crossed my arms.

"Now Raven don't say that you both love each other."

I stood there and looked at him he was right we did love each other and Im sure he didn't mean what he said.

"You are right I should go back and see him." I sighed.

"You should go back and see him he is probably worried about you." Jim lead me to the door.

"Thank you Jim." I smiled at him and walked out.

I got inside the car and drove back to him until I saw another woman with him..what was this? What is he doing with her? I gripped the wheel and tried to hold back the tears.


End file.
